


How It's Done

by Zai42



Series: October 2020 [18]
Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Ear Kink, Face-Sitting, First Time Together, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Size Kink, Trans Male Character, can you spitroast yourself? stay tuned to find out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:27:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27090466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zai42/pseuds/Zai42
Summary: Wilde is underprepared. Grizzop, fortunately, makes up for it.Prompt: Size Difference/Sex Toys
Relationships: Grizzop drik Acht Amsterdam/Oscar Wilde
Series: October 2020 [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946893
Comments: 16
Kudos: 49
Collections: A Wilde Ride October Collection





	How It's Done

**Author's Note:**

> Used cunt and cock for Wilde's anatomy.

Grizzop was wine-warm in his lap, making pleased little humming sounds into Wilde’s mouth while Wilde played with his ears, stroking them in long, fascinated pulls. They twitched beneath his fingertips, flickering like a cat’s, and Wilde pressed a curious kiss to one flushed tip. “Sensitive?” he murmured, lips pressed to soft skin, and Grizzop arched against him, fisting his hands in Wilde’s collar.

“Yeah,” he sighed, with less urgency than Wilde had expected of him. He cupped Wilde’s jaw in one hand, coaxed him into another kiss; Wilde sensed he was being gentle, cautious of his teeth, his claws careful where they grazed against Wilde’s skin.

He had intended for this to be slower. Dinner, maybe a good-night kiss, the promise of something more lingering in the air. Grizzop, as ever, had little patience for such things as a slow burn romance. Not that Wilde was complaining - he was a remarkably adept kisser.

“Where - mmm - where is this going?” Wilde murmured between kisses.

Grizzop scratched along his scalp, long and indulgent, dragging his claws through Wilde’s hair. “Your bed, I hope,” he said, grinning widely.

And how was Wilde meant to object to that, really. He scooped Grizzop into his arms, kissing him as firmly as he could through Grizzop’s delighted cackle, heading in the direction of his bedroom. Grizzop was still cackling as Wilde deposited him on the bed, reached up to clutch at Wilde’s shirt, tugging him down on top of him. “Fuck me,” he purred, breathless, hips arching off the bed so Wilde could feel the hard line of his cock through his clothes.

Wilde swallowed thickly, arousal pulsing through him in a heavy wave, and it took him a moment for his brain to catch up with his body. “I - don’t have anything your size,” he confessed into Grizzop’s neck, his lips brushing fevered skin, his hand slipping beneath Grizzop’s shirt to touch the flat plane of his stomach.

Grizzop rolled against him, sinuous, and bit his earlobe. “Show me,” he said. “I wanna see.”

Wilde blinked down at him for a moment, and Grizzop cocked an eyebrow at him. “If you’re sure,” he said, stupidly, and pressed one last, lingering kiss to Grizzop’s mouth before pulling reluctantly away.

Wilde’s collection, he was not ashamed to admit, was extensive. the chest he pulled from his closet was almost comically large, and Grizzop draped himself across Wilde’s back to look into it as he flipped it open. “Ooh,” he said; he ground against Wilde’s back, and Wilde paused for a moment to turn, capture his lips, kiss him fiercely, too delighted by his enthusiasm to do anything else. “I can work with these,” Grizzop said into his mouth, his hands groping for Wilde’s buttons, popping them open and touching skin eagerly.

“Pick one, then,” Wilde sighed, tilting his head, letting Grizzop pepper kisses down his throat.

Grizzop nuzzled into Wilde’s cheek, looking down into the chest. “What about this one?” he asked, reaching past Wilde to run a fingertip along the head of a smooth metal dildo.

Wilde arched an eyebrow. “That is...intended for orcs,” he said carefully. Grizzop grinned at him. “Dear gods, Grizzop.”

“Oh, fine,” Grizzop huffed. “We’ll work up to you,” he added, patting the dildo gently before grasping the one next to it.

“Good choice,” Wilde said, but when he moved to take it, Grizzop pulled back with a smile.

“Do you use them yourself?” he asked, grasping Wilde’s wrist, tugging him back towards the bed. He pulled him into his lap, and it was a bit awkward, Wilde too big and gangling to fit properly, but it gave Grizzop the space to press a hand between Wilde’s legs, to rub him gently over his slacks. “Is that why you have an orc cock?”

Wilde swayed forward, grinding against Grizzop’s palm. “Of course,” he said breathlessly, giving Grizzop a winning smile through a curtain of hair. “Do you want to watch?”

Grizzop leaned up, licked softly over Wilde’s jaw. “Get it wet for me,” he purred.

The winning smile froze on Wilde’s face as his brain scrambled for something clever to say. “Fuck,” he managed, strangled. He fell forward, caging Grizzop in with his body and making a nuisance of himself while Grizzop tried to undress him. “You’re _filthy,”_ he said, pulling open Grizzop’s shirt. “You’re a man of piety, are you allowed to be so filthy?” He moaned, long and loud, as Grizzop’s hand finally slipped beneath his waistband to touch soft skin.

“Don’t think about it too hard,” Grizzop said. His fingers slid along the crease of Wilde’s hip, teasing, and Wilde wriggled to try and force his hand where he wanted it, where he was hot and dripping wet. “Eager, are we?”

“You, of all people, can’t possibly be asking me t - aahh - ” Grizzop’s fingers were clever, slipping nimbly against Wilde’s cunt. Wilde buried his face in Grizzop’s neck. “If you’ve discovered the art of patience, I’d like to ask you to forget it,” he gasped.

“Get undressed,” Grizzop said, and Wilde was gratified to hear the edge of urgency in his tone. “Come on, come _on.”_

In theory, getting undressed would have been simple enough - most of their clothes were hanging off of them by this point anyway, unbuttoned and shoved aside to bare skin. In practice they distracted each other, with kisses and touches and getting in the way, but eventually Wilde was flat on his back with Grizzop between his thighs, mouth working against his cunt. Wilde watched him, dazed and dreamy, and reached out one hand to pinch the tip of an ear; Grizzop moaned and it vibrated up Wilde’s spine in a lush wave.

“How do you want...” Grizzop looked up, and Wilde couldn’t stop the disappointed noise he made at the loss of his mouth. Grizzop smirked and pressed a kiss to the hard nub of his cock. “How do you want this,” Wilde breathed, watching Grizzop crawl up his body to kiss him, the taste of him still on his lips.

“Show me how it’s done,” Grizzop said, and snuggled up against Wilde’s side, one hand petting his chest. “Go on.”

Wilde snorted, groping blindly for the dildo somewhere in the mess of sheets and discarded clothing, nosing at Grizzop’s jaw. He had always enjoyed being watched, but there was something doubly gratifying about the way Grizzop’s gaze locked onto him, the intensity in his eyes as Wilde carefully worked the cock into himself, the hungry hunter’s focus in his features as Wilde unraveled himself.

The toy Grizzop had selected wasn’t orc sized, no, but it was big, thick and heavy, carved of polished wood. Wilde curled a hand around Grizzop and buried his face into his chest, giving a theatrical moan as it sank into him to the hilt. Grizzop’s own hand was petting him still, absent, gentle. “You know,” he said thoughtfully, and Wilde peered up at him through his lashes. “You know, I think I get why you strut around like you do, now.”

A coil of lust and pride unfurled low in Wilde’s belly. He dragged a thumb over his cock, pushed at the base of the toy to force it deeper into himself, arched his hips into the heady press of it. “Ah,” he said. “Come here.” Grizzop glanced at him, blinking, and Wilde nudged at his thigh until he swung his leg over Wilde’s shoulder, settling on his face, looking down at him with heavily-lidded eyes. Wilde braced one hand against his back and leaned up to take his cock into his mouth.

Above him Grizzop groaned, and Wilde shut his eyes, relishing, for the moment, the feeling of being filled, one hand working between his thighs, the other urging Grizzop to roll his hips. It was slow and indulgent, and Grizzop fit so nicely in his mouth; Wilde thumbed at his cock, ground hard against the toy, and came in aching pulses, humming his pleasure, his nails drawing scores down Grizzop’s back. Above him, Grizzop let out a stuttering cry, and Wilde threw both arms around him to keep him close as he came into his mouth.

For a brief moment, Wilde lay in pleasantly stunned quiet, arms tossed over Grizzop where he’d sagged against him. Not as long of a session as he would normally aim for, perhaps, but -

Grizzop stirred. “Do you have a harness?” he asked.

Wilde blinked at him. “Pardon?”

“For your dick. You’re not finished, are you? I still wanna get fucked.”

Wilde blinked again, slower this time. He could feel Grizzop’s cock against his chest, soft and - oh. Twitching back to life. Impressive. Wilde would have to remember that. “In the chest,” he said, gesturing vaguely. He watched Grizzop hop down from the bed and go digging, his eyes lingering on the curve of his ass. A soft pulse of heat echoed through him.

Grizzop scrambled back onto the bed with a tangle of leather straps and a bottle of oil, and Wilde gently eased the straps from his hands and set about putting them in order.

By the time he had worked the harness over his hips and fitted his cock into place, Grizzop had uncapped the oil and worked two fingers into himself, his feet flat on the mattress, one hand fisted over an ear. Wilde blinked at him for a moment, briefly stunned. Grizzop looked up at him and smiled, open-mouthed and panting. “You just - just gonna watch?”

“Tempting,” Wilde said, watching Grizzop shudder and arch his back. He settled at Grizzop’s side; running a hand down his chest, he marveled for a moment at how much skin just his palm covered. He curled a hand loosely around Grizzop’s cock. “So,” he said, slowly, giving a few careful jerks, “just how many times can you do this?”

“What, come?” Grizzop asked. “Dunno. A lot. Never - ” His eyes fluttered shut for a moment, his fingers pressing deep - “never tested it, exactly.”

Wilde closed a hand around Grizzop’s wrist - so delicate, so small - an eased his hand out of him, running the pad of his thumb over his hole. He pressed, just gently, and Grizzop pushed back against him, until the slick muscle opened up for him. Grizzop let out a breath of a whine. “Too much?” Wilde asked.

“No,” Grizzop said. His hands, wet with oil, gripped Wilde’s wrist, held his hand still as he ground against it. “Good. More.”

“Gods above,” Wilde murmured. He pulled back, ignoring Grizzop’s low cry of protest, and drizzled more oil over his fingers. Grizzop squeezed his eyes shut, apparently deep in concentration as he squirmed on Wilde’s hand, sinking down on his fingers inch by agonizing inch. “We don’t have to - ”

“I wanna,” Grizzop said firmly. He was gripping at Wilde’s wrist again, fingers flexing. “I can take it, I can - ”

“All right,” Wilde murmured. He crooked his fingers, watched Grizzop go bowstring-taut, his mouth opening in a silent moan. “Let’s see you take it, then.”

Wilde’s cock still glistened with the slick from his cunt, but he dripped oil onto it anyway, jerking himself in long strokes as Grizzop rode his fingers. He wondered if it was another quirk of goblin anatomy, how readily Grizzop opened up around him, or if this was just one more thing about Grizzop in particular for Wilde to find charming. He stroked softly into the tight heat of him, and Grizzop let out a sound between a whine and a groan. _“Come on,”_ he urged. “Come on, I want it, Wilde please - ”

Wilde lined the head of his cock up with his fingers. “I don’t want to hurt you,” he admitted. He slid his fingers out and curled his hand around Grizzop’s hip. Grizzop pushed down on his cock. “Gods above, Grizzop, take it easy.”

“Take you however I want,” Grizzop mumbled. He was shivering, slightly, as he worked Wilde’s cock inside of him. He reached up with shaking fingers to grasp at his ear again. “Come on, come on - ” His breath hitched. He tossed his head back.

For a moment Wilde only stared, at the dark column of his throat, at the flat muscles of his stomach, at the sharp high angles of his cheekbones. A worrying warmth that had little to do with arousal blossomed in his chest. He swallowed around it, grasped Grizzop’s strong thighs in his hands, and folded him in half, sinking the rest of the way into him. Grizzop made a high, desperately joyous noise, fingers twisting in the sheets.

“Do you know what you _look like?”_ Wilde breathed, grinding into Grizzop. “Gods, I just want - ” He wound his hands around Grizzop’s waist, stroked his thumbs over the jut of his hips. “Good?”

Grizzop moaned, long and indulgent, opening his eyes lazily to smirk. “What’s it look like?” he asked. “I - ”

It was an awkward angle, bending to kiss him, but the thought of not doing so was unthinkable. Wilde held his hips and drove into him, swallowing his cries and answering with his own as Grizzop tangled both hands in his hair and _pulled._ “L-like you better with long hair,” Grizzop gasped into his mouth. “Good for - hanging onto - ”

Wilde didn’t answer, too distracted by the glide of his cock into Grizzop’s body, the rhythmic pressure driving him closer and closer to orgasm, the way Grizzop clutched at him and groaned and writhed, the way his cock dripped onto his belly as Wilde fucked him.

And then he came, untouched, back arching and breath catching, and Wilde followed eagerly.

Grizzop whined as he pulled out of him, and Wilde smoothed a hand down his stomach, soothing. He needed to clean them both up. He needed to wriggle out of the harness and put things back in order.

He curled up at Grizzop’s side and laid a line of kisses at his jaw.

“Sap,” Grizzop mumbled. He nuzzled closer.

“Mmm,” said Wilde, his mouth pressed to Grizzop’s pulse point, his hands stroking along his back. “Orc one next time?”

Grizzop snorted. “Yeah,” he said. “If you let me see how it’s done.”


End file.
